Aloha
Aloha is the B-side single of PRISTIN's second mini album, SCHXXL OUT Lyrics Hangul= 아침에 일어나서 나는 눈을 떠 네가 너무 보고 싶었나 봐 눈을 떠 꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라 Ready or not 손을 잡고 걸어가다가도 너는 왜 친구냐고 물어보면 끄덕끄덕해 다 그만 그만 그만 그만 아무 말도 필요 없어 너랑 나랑 둘이 쉿 You drive me crazy I need you right here baby You’re stuck on my mind With you I’m different lately 은/카 Woo make you make you make you mine ay Oh ah aloha 좀 더 다가가 Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha 더 솔직하게 말할게 나 You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah 해줄래 너 원한다면 One last today ay Baby you know what to do do 너만 생각하지 나는 쭉 빨리 네 손 잡고 놀고 여기저기 Baby you know what to do 이제 못 참아 솔직히 고백할게 너는 알잖아 어머 어머 어머 어머 확인 안 한 문자 답장 빨리 좀 You drive me crazy I need you right here baby You’re stuck on my mind With you I’m different lately 나/성 Woo make you make you make you mine ay Oh ah aloha 좀 더 다가가 Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha 더 솔직하게 말할게 나 You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah 해줄래 너 원한다면 One last today ay Aloha loha loha loha loha loha 기분 좋게 인사를 해 I wanna love you baby I just wanna do 내가 느낀 대로 너를 갖겠어 결/성 Hold you close to me 솔직 해져봐 레/성 원한다면 네가 원한다면 음 벌써 몇 시간 째 딴짓만 하는 게 나의 반의반도 네게 Eh 닿지를 않네 XOXO 보고 싶어 이런저런 핑계는 이제 됐어 붕 뜨는 기분을 어찌할까 둥둥 뛰는 내 맘을 Make it stop Oh ah aloha 좀 더 다가가 Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha 더 솔직하게 말할게 나 You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah 해줄래 너 원한다면 One last today ay |-| Romanization= achime ireonaseo naneun nuneul tteo nega neomu bogo shipeonna bwa nuneul tteo kkokkkok sumeora meorigarak boilla Ready or not soneul japgo georeogadagado neoneun wae chingunyago mureobomyeon kkeudeokkkeudeokhae da geuman geuman geuman geuman amu maldo piryo eopseo neorang narang duri shwit You drive me crazy I need you right here baby You’re stuck on my mind With you I’m different lately Eun/Ky Woo make you make you make you mine ay Oh ah aloha jom deo dagaga Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha deo soljikhage malhalge na You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah haejullae neo weonandamyeon One last today ay Baby you know what to do do neoman saenggakhaji naneun jjuk ppalli ne son japgo nolgo yeogijeogi Baby you know what to do ije mot chama soljikhi gobaekhalge neoneun aljana eomeo eomeo eomeo eomeo hwagin an han munja dapjang ppalli jom You drive me crazy I need you right here baby You’re stuck on my mind With you I’m different lately Na/Sung Woo make you make you make you mine ay Oh ah aloha jom deo dagaga Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha deo soljikhage malhalge na You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah haejullae neo weonandamyeon One last today ay Aloha loha loha loha loha loha gibun joke insareul hae I wanna love you baby I just wanna do naega neukkin daero neoreul gatgesseo Kyul/Sung Hold you close to me soljik haejyeobwa Re/Sung weonandamyeon nega weonandamyeon eum beolsseo myeot shigan jjae ttanjinman haneun ge naye banebando nege Eh dachireul anne XOXO bogo shipeo ireonjeoreon pinggyeneun ije dwaesseo bung tteuneun gibuneul eojjihalkka dungdung ttwineun nae mameul Make it stop Oh ah aloha jom deo dagaga Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha deo soljikhage malhalge na You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah haejullae neo weonandamyeon One last today ay |-| English= I wake up in the morning and open my eyes I guess I missed you so much Ready or not, here I come, ready or not We hold hands and walk but When someone asks if we’re friends, you just nod Stop stop stop No need for words, it’s just you and me You drive me crazy I need you right here baby You’re stuck on my mind With you I’m different lately Woo make you make you make you mine ay Oh ah aloha I’ll go closer Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha And be more honest with you You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah I’ll do it If you want, one last today ay Baby you know what to do I only think about you I want to hold your hand And go here and there, baby you know what to do I can’t take it anymore I’ll confess to you, you already know Oh my, oh my, oh my You didn’t check your text yet, please check it soon You drive me crazy I need you right here baby You’re stuck on my mind With you I’m different lately Woo make you make you make you mine ay Oh ah aloha I’ll go closer Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha And be more honest with you You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah I’ll do it If you want, one last today ay Aloha loha loha loha loha loha Feeling good, say hello I wanna love you baby I just wanna do I will have you just as I felt I would Hold you close to me Be more honest If you want, if you want It’s already been a few hours You’re doing something else Not even half of half of my heart Is reaching you XOXO I miss you Stop with the excuses What do I do with this high feeling? My heart is floating, make it stop Oh ah aloha I’ll go closer Make it make it make it love yeah Oh ah aloha And be more honest with you You make me something special Love me like you do yeah yeah Oh ah I’ll do it If you want, one last today ay Category:Discography Category:B-Sides Category:SCHXXL OUT Category:2017 Releases